Birthday Surprise
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: It's Claudia Joy's birthday so the tribe has decided to throw a party for her. And give her a special surprise in the process. Set in November, 2012. Michael is in Afghanistan, Emmalin is 19, and Michael Jr. is 19 months old.


**Dedicated to all my fellow Brim lovers! Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Claudia Joy woke up and rolled over to wake her sleeping husband only to feel an empty space. She opened her eyes and remembered her husband was in Afghanistan, the same place he'd been for the past eleven months. He'd been deployed since late February, 2012, missing many important occasions: Emmalin's 19th birthday, Michael's first birthday, their 22nd anniversary, and now today- her birthday.

Claudia Joy missed her husband more than anything and she just wanted to stay in bed until he was home. Unfortunately, that was not possible with raising kids, the only reason she got up in the morning.

Emmalin knocked on the door to her parents' room, "Mom, you awake?"

Claudia Joy rolled over and smiled at the sight of Emmalin holding Michael, "Yeah I'm awake," she answered, "What do we have here?"

"Just a little card for you," said Emmalin as Michael handed her a birthday card with two handprints, one significantly smaller than the other.

Claudia Joy chuckled at the sight and looked over at her son and daughter, "Did Emmy help you do this?" she asked Michael.

He smiled his mostly toothless smile and nodded, "Yes Mommy," he said as he crawled onto her chest. Claudia Joy shifted to allow Michael to be more comfortable and to allow Emmalin to sit down next to her.

"By the way Mom, I'm going over to Mrs. Sherwood's house a little later today and I'm taking Michael with me. Can you come around 3?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you guys are throwing a surprise party are you?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Well I guess it's not a surprise anymore is it?" said Emmalin leaving the room, "Besides 45 is the new 25."

"Right. I know a lie when I hear one Em," she called after her and turned to Michael, "Your sister's always up to something isn't she?"

Michael nodded, "Mommy I hungry."

Claudia Joy laughed, "Okay little man," she said kissing him on the forehead heading downstairs to start her day.

Sherwood House…

Claudia Joy knocked on the door to Denise's house at 3:00 on the dot. Denise answered the door, "Happy birthday Claudia Joy," she said enthusiastically hugging her.

"Thank you Denise," she said and entered where Roxy, Trevor, Chase, Pamela, Roland, Joan, and Frank were seated along with all of their kids. And as she promised Emmalin and baby Michael were there.

"So I guess we'll get down to the normal birthday stuff?" asked Claudia Joy taking a seat.

"What normal birthday stuff?" asked Pamela.

"I'm assuming you all have cake and presents planned," responded Claudia Joy.

"We don't have any of that stuff," said Roxy.

Claudia Joy gave her a confused look just as there was another knock at the door.

"Claudia Joy I'm a little busy could you get that?" asked Denise.

"Sure," said Claudia Joy heading towards the front door. She opened it and was overtaken with shock at who was on the other side, "MICHAEL!"

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he said as her lips plunged against his and tears of joy started streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much," she said as more tears fell.

"I've missed you too," he said holding back tears of his own as they linked hands and walked inside together.

"You all knew didn't you?" Claudia Joy asked everyone.

"What? That he was planning on crashing the party?" asked Roland jokingly as Frank, Joan, Trevor, and Chase saluted Michael.

"I've missed you Dad," said Emmalin as she came over with her brother.

"Thanks for helping me plan this Kiddo," said Michael hugging her.

"Hey Michael Daddy's home," said Emmalin to Michael even though he was whimpering slightly.

"It'll probably take a while for him to warm up to him again," said Claudia Joy.

"Oh by the way, I have something for you sweetheart," said Michael as he reached into to shirt pocket of his ACU.

"But how did you… You were in…" stammered Claudia Joy.

"Let me just keep this little secret," he said pulling out a small jewelry box.

Claudia Joy opened the box to find a gold, heart shaped necklace inside, "Michael it's beautiful," she said as the tears started again. Michael took the necklace back and put it on her.

"Well I guess you guys probably want to get home so you can…" said Roxy but stopped herself when she realized kids were in the room.

"Go on finish that sentence," said Pamela teasingly.

"Good night everyone," said Claudia Joy as Michael and she left hand in hand for the first time in eleven months.

Holden House…

"Wow, babe you're really something tonight," said Claudia Joy as she came off of her orgasm.

"Hey I wanted to give you the best birthday gift possible," said Michael catching his breath.

Claudia Joy laughed and kissed him again, "You're my greatest gift. As long as we're together, I'm happy."

Michael kissed her again, "I love you Claudia Joy. Happy birthday baby."

"I love you too Michael James," said Claudia Joy, "But as long as you're here, show me how much you love me again."

"I'll be glad to," he said.


End file.
